PokéBall
A PokéBall is critical to a Trainer's quest, used for catching and storing Pokémon. PokéBalls are everywhere in the modern Pokémon world. Up to six Pokémon can be carried with a Trainer in PokéBalls, while any number of empty PokéBalls can be held in the Bag for later use. These six Pokémon in the PokéBalls can be placed anywhere, either in a jacket pocket, a specialized belt, or even the pocket of a bag. Some Pokémon do not like to be carried around in PokéBalls so they rather walk around with their Trainer, or stand on their shoulders or more. The strength of a PokéBall is determined by how much it raises a wild Pokémon's catch rate, and may in fact vary depending on the conditions of the battle. PokéBalls limit the power of Pokémon contained inside, taming them, though they do not cause the Pokémon inside to always obey the Trainer. In addition, there are many different types of PokéBalls, and each type corresponds to a different type, or condition. These PokéBalls are hard to find and cannot be bought easily. History Modern PokéBalls are made out of over-sized Acorns produced only near the PokéBall Creators house ; these fruit were cut open in half and carved out, then fitted with a special device, and used to catch wild Pokémon. Companies were created to increase the production of PokéBalls to help Trainers in their quests. Trainers still use PokéBalls made from these Acorns, and the creator, still constructs them. PokéBalls were developed to allow various trainers efficiently capture and train Pokémon in relatively little risk to themselves, as the act of training a wild Pokémon is dangerous. In Ancient Times, different kind of PokéBalls were used, either different shapes, different color, different uses, and more others. These ancient PokéBalls are found in Museums, Archaeological sites or in possession of families due to heritage. Mechanics and Design The technology used in a PokéBall is a complex nano-computer that is programmed to shrink and capture a Pokémon specifically and change the view of the inside of the PokéBall to make them happy. The basic mechanics are simple enough to understand and tend to remain constant: in a Pokémon battle, once an opposing wild Pokémon has been weakened, the Pokémon Trainer can throw a PokéBall at it, sometimes the Pokémon choose to be caught instead of being battled. When a PokéBall hits the Pokémon, as long as it is not deflected, the PokéBall will open, shrink the Pokémon with a form of energetic laser, pull it into its center, and close. A Pokémon in this state is given a chance to struggle to attempt to break free from the ball and escape, being instantly re-converted from energy into matter, or accepts the capture and does not attempt to break free. Should a Pokémon escape a PokéBall, the device will either be destroyed or will return to the Trainer, who can attempt once again to catch the Pokémon. A Pokémon who does not escape the Ball will be caught. PokéBalls are not always at full size. The PokéBalls have a heat sensor on the outside, this means whenever a Trainer carries the PokéBall it is always at full size (as large as a baseball), and whenever it is put away, or deprived of direct heat from a Trainer, it becomes a mini version (as small as a ping-pong ball). The larger size makes throwing the ball easier, while the smaller one makes for easier storage on a belt clip, in pockets, and in bags. As mentioned, the generic PokéBall design is not constant and has been remodeled and altered innumerable times in order to create new PokéBalls that are adapted for specific conditions. When a Pokémon is sent out from a PokéBall, it will be accompanied by a distinctive sound effect and a bright light as it returns from its shrunken form to its original form. This bright light has been shown to vary depending on the type of Ball in which the Pokémon is contained. Pokémon are recalled to their PokéBall by holding up the PokéBall with its button pointed at the Pokémon. A beam of red, white, or blue light will shoot from the button, shrinking the Pokémon back and returning it to the Ball. The beam, however, has a limited range, and can be dodged by the Pokémon. If the beam hits a person, they will be stunned for a moment. Releasing a Pokémon from a Trainer's ownership, unlike normally sending the Pokémon out, will bathe the Pokémon in a yellow glow, and the PokéBall will no longer mark it, making it able to be caught by another Trainer's PokéBall. A PokéBall can also be broken, which will release it from ownership. If a Trainer has done so accidentally, it must somehow be fixed before the Pokémon can be recalled. If a PokéBall is broken before a Pokémon is sent out, then that particular Pokémon cannot be used until their PokéBall has been repaired at a Pokémon Center. Pokémon appear to be conscious while inside PokéBalls due to the program of the PokéBall that places each Pokémon in its suitable environment and allows it to "roam free" inside the PokéBall. Also, Pokémon have also shown to be able to hear orders given by their Trainer right before they are sent out. PokéBalls are able to communicate with a Trainer's PokéDex, as whenever a Trainer already has six Pokémon with him, the system automatically sends the newly-caught Pokémon in its PokéBall to the Professor's Lab, and not any Professor, but the Professor which gave the Trainer the PokéDex. A Pokémon caught by a PokéBall is "marked" by it, and thus no PokéBall thrown at it will have an effect aside from temporarily stunning it. Some Pokémon owned by other Trainers, if abandoned, they lose their "mark" and will be capable of being captured by other Trainers. PokéBalls are able to be decorated to no ill effect, with several PokéBalls that have been painted with special colors to identify the special abilities of the special PokéBalls. Types of PokéBalls There have been 40 different varieties of PokéBalls, all differing from each other in some effect, whether it be an increased ability to catch a Pokémon from the wild or an effect which occurs only after the Pokémon has been caught.Each variety of the PokéBall has a unique animation when they open to draw in a Pokémon and when a Pokémon is sent out. # '''Standard Ball: '''The Standard Ball is the original colored PokéBall that enables to capture Wild Pokémon. # '''Wind Ball: '''The Wind Ball has a better catch percentage against Air-Type Pokémon. # '''Noir Ball: '''The Noir Ball has a better catch percentage against Dark-Type Pokémon. # '''Dragon Ball: '''The Dragon Ball has a better catch percentage against Dragon-Type Pokémon. # '''Lightning Ball: '''The Lightning Ball has a better catch percentage against Electric-Type Pokémon. # '''Pixie Ball: '''The Pixie Ball has a better catch percentage against Fairy-Type Pokémon. # '''Martial Ball: '''The Martial Ball has a better catch percentage against Fighting-Type Pokémon. # '''Flame Ball: '''The Flame Ball has a better catch percentage against Fire-Type Pokémon. # '''Night Ball: '''The Night Ball has a better catch percentage against Ghost-Type Pokémon. # '''Verde Ball: '''The Verde Ball has a better catch percentage against Grass-Type Pokémon. # '''Terra Ball: '''The Terra Ball has a better catch percentage against Ground-Type Pokémon. # '''Frost Ball: '''The Frost Ball has a better catch percentage against Ice-Type Pokémon. # '''Light Ball: '''The Light Ball has a better catch percentage against Light-Type Pokémon. # '''Plain Ball: '''The Plain Ball has a better catch percentage against Normal-Type Pokémon. # '''Nuclear Ball: '''The Nuclear Ball has a better catch percentage against Nuke-Type Pokémon. # '''Psycho Ball: '''The Psycho Ball has a better catch percentage against Psychic-Type Pokémon. # '''Rock Ball: '''The Rock Ball has a better catch percentage against Rock-Type Pokémon. # '''Metal Ball: '''The Metal Ball has a better catch percentage against Steel-Type Pokémon. # '''Aqua Ball: '''The Aqua Ball has a better catch percentage against Water-Type Pokémon. #